


A Fine Line

by softestpunk



Series: (Witcher) Prompt Meme Fics [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geralt's turn to be the massive idiot, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/softestpunk
Summary: Prompt:  “I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. That’s the problem.”Geralt learns something very surprising about how Emhyr feels about him.





	A Fine Line

Geralt couldn’t even remember where this argument had started, but it seemed to have covered the entire breadth and depth of his relationship with Emhyr by now and neither of them seemed to be entirely done with it.

“You are fundamentally incapable of thinking about the  _ consequences _ of your actions beyond the immediate,” Emhyr said. “For a man with a mind as sharp as yours that is simply inexcusable.”

“I get it, okay?” Geralt snarled. “You hate me. You can just come out and  _ say _ it.”

Emhyr stopped dead, his eyes searching Geralt’s features, leaving the witcher with the unnerving sense of having his mind read.

“I don’t hate you,” Emhyr said in the stunned tone of a man who had just been struck in the back of the head. “I have… all this time, I have never. Never  _ once _ been able to bring myself to hate you. That’s always been the problem.”

“Problem?”

Emhyr tutted, rolling his eyes as though Geralt’s question was so stupid it barely merited an answer.

“Do you have  _ any _ idea how much easier my life would have been if I had simply chosen to end yours? How many times I have had both the means and the opportunity, and lacked only the motive?”

“You’ve killed a lot of people you don’t personally hate.”

Emhyr looked at him again for long moments, brows drawn together in a puzzled frown.

He stood, eventually, pacing around his desk to look at Geralt--really look, standing so much closer than he usually did, honey-coloured eyes darting this way and that, all over Geralt’s face as though he expected to find some kind of answer there.

“You really  _ don’t _ know, do you?” he asked after a moment. “I suppose you wouldn’t, it would be nothing unusual for you. You have no call to notice.”

“Notice what?” Geralt asked, sure he sounded like an idiot right now but not sure how to solve that.

“This,” Emhyr said softly, shyly almost, and then he closed the gap between them with one stride, fingers digging greedily into Geralt’s hair, sealing their lips together before Geralt could react.

A surprised little sound vibrated in Geralt’s throat at first, but by the time he was done registering what had happened his lips had parted and Emhyr’s tongue was in his mouth and it was… 

Kind of…

Incredible?

“That I could never hate you,” Emhyr murmured against Geralt’s lips, pulling him in for another searing kiss.


End file.
